


Freudian Tweet

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Twitter Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: Nice fumble there, Kise.  Now the internet is kind of exploding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [legendary](https://twitter.com/idkbria/status/822374420933058563)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and I also formally apologize

Kise knew death.  He knew death in the form of brutal after school practices thanks to Akashi, death in the form of an angry Kasamatsu, and death that took on the guise of paper with fine print.

So the minute he had made the mistake, no matter how hard he tried to fix it, he knew that death was imminent.

_ Having sex in the middle of the week, like on Tuesday or Wednesday, really lightens the stress on your shoulders~! Wwww how dumb was I to do it on sunday? _

Followed up by:

_ Laundry!! I MEANT LAUNDRY!! _

Five minutes later it had 100 retweets, another hour saw it at 350.  Kise thinks he’s never going to live this down, and the replies from his fans kept on coming in over and over--a torrential flood that probably has his manager screaming.  It’s good publicity, but not the publicity they need--maybe.  

_ Kise-kun if you ever need someone I’m free then! _

_ wwww kise-sama wwwwww _

_ I’ll make sure to leave my Tuesdays and Wednesdays free just for you, Kise-kun!! _

_ Ur so forward, and so open!! Don’t play with a maiden’s heart like that! _

But what had made it worse in the slew of replies, the one thing that really put the icing on the cake, was--

 

**Nigou** @kuroko6th

_ @kryou07 Kise-kun, how disgusting. _

 

**Kise Ryouta** @kryou07

_ @kuroko6th Kurokocchi no seriously believe me it was an accident a typo kurokoooccchhhiii _

 

It didn’t stop after that.  Relentless message after relentless message from the others came pouring in, with highlights such as:

_ Keep your personal life behind closed doors, Ryouta. _

_ Kise-chin is that even okay to tweet??? _

_ Geminis will not succeed this week by being forward, as an fyi _

_ Thnx for the advice, gonna try it now www _

He’s going to die.  The others, Kise could care less about, considering that their usual teasing is standard fare.  But Kurokocchi...but Kurokocchi…

Kise brings up his LINE app, intent on messaging Kuroko every apology under the sun and then some.  Or he would have, if his phone didn’t go off with another round of retweets.  He’s crying by the time he’s turning the notifications off, slumped over his bed and trying to think how, exactly, he’s going to smooth this one out.

( _ Kise-kun _ , a lone message reads on his phone,  _ I will be free this Wednesday _ )

**Author's Note:**

> there is a [knb discord server](https://discord.gg/YpHEhHa) that started this whole thing ww  
> (join us!)


End file.
